The invention relates to precise positioning systems comprising:                a first inertial sub-assembly including at least one piezoactive element and at least one inertia point, and able to produce impact forces and movements at an actuating point in an actuating direction,        a second relative drive sub-assembly including at least one drive member and one driven member, one of the two members being fixed to the first inertial sub-assembly via the actuating point,        an electronic circuit for supplying each piezoactive element of the first inertial sub-assembly according to predefined excitation cycles.        